Boyfriends? As in Two or More?
by fullmetal.freak67
Summary: Bree Kyle is a musical Prodigy. She is in love with music, but what happens when her love shifts to a boy, or should I say two. Axel and Roxas have caught her eye, and in turn, she has caught theirs. Don't let how sweet she can be fool you though, she can be tough when she needs to and when people jeopardize her life and friendships she will kick their asses.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Umm, this is going to be a kinky, threesome. . . eventually. Umm, no idea what to say other than, if you don't like it, don't read this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters. I only own the extra character in this group.

Warning: Sexual themes. M/F/M, later.

XxxxX

My college graduate classes have been moving slowly, but I know that something has to either pick up or drop off, so I walk in to the group chorus class and smile at my friends that are in this class.

"Hey Marluxia, Xion, Olette," I say and open my binder then sit at the piano for a few moments.

"You aren't playing today Bree, we have another student coming in today to play," Mr. Naveil, the chorus teacher says and shoos me away from my seat. I smirk and get up then go take my place up on the risers. When the door opens again and a boy with flaming red hair comes in. "Mr. Axel, so glad that you were comfortable enough with this piece to join us," Mr. Naveil says and gestures for him to come in. "Mr. Axel is not a graduate, but he is definitely the best student pianist I have seen at this school, and no, you aren't included in that Bree, since you have had more practice and more years.

"You know I graduated early, no more years than him, he is a sophomore," I say with a smirk and Xion nudges me I look at her and see her lip 'be nice!' I nod and look a bit guilty then but lose it quickly when I see him chuckling.

"I am glad to be praised so highly as to be mentioned in the same sentence as Bree Kyle," Axel says and nods respectfully to me.

"You did your homework," I say and smile and conspiratorial look, we had already met before, "Everyone knows how to kiss up to Mr. Naveil." I say looking to the teacher who smiles.

"Don't be self righteous," He scolds mockingly but I just laugh and nod. "But it is true, to compliment the highest student in this school compliments me, as I have been her mentor for her college career at Oblivion Musical Arts." Mr. Naveil says then ushers Axel to the piano.

Upon Mr. Naveil's instruction, the choir warms up then they all begin with the music falling out of the piano like a waterfall. I let myself be swept away with the music from the piano, the tones being sung by the choir. I watch Mr. Naveil's conducting carefully and sing up to my highest register along with the other first sopranos. I see Axel wince slightly at the few who are sharp or flat, and try not to smile, because if you didn't know, smiling and singing a high B natural is incredibly hard if not impossible. I focus again and when the sopranos finish on separate C octaves while the bass and tenors end in harmony to them.

"That was pretty good, but the high B for the sopranos needed a bit of tuning up, careful," Mr. Naveil says then waves us off for the class to be dismissed.

I go to my bag sitting on one of the chairs and, as I balance my binder to pull out my phone to text my boss, the binder falls and I try to catch the fluttering pieces of music scattering.

A blond boy from the tenor section catches one and gathers a few more as I drop to my knees and gather the other pieces. "Here," the blond says and offers me the pages. I count them up and put them back in order, I panic for a moment and look around for the last page of the piece I was writing. I look up at the blond and he sees my panic.

"Missing something Bree?" Axel asks and holds out the page I was looking for.

"Thanks Axel," I say then take the offered piece and put it in its place and put my binder into my bag. "Thank you too um..." I pause hoping for him to offer his name.

"Roxas," The blond says, "I'm not exactly a grad from anything other than high school yet, but this is my advanced class. A sophomore too," He says then blushes as I smile.

"Wow, shy as a freshman," Axel snorts, "I should be able to skip the next couple of years, I am taking senior grade classes and all my teachers-" Axel says and seems to be flaunting until Roxas scowls, "What?"

"Showing off much?" Roxas says with a quirked eyebrow.

"A bit," I say then flick out my phone and text my boss as I intended before.

Description: 5'7" long, commonly curled, auburn hair, shapely figure at about 135 lbs, hazel eyes.

Works: A club, serves or mixes drinks, occasionally preforms there.

A/N: Well, yes, if you were wondering, I am very descriptive, but I won't go into her background for now. If I feel that you need it later, I shall be sure to add it. Yeah, a bit random of placement.

Roxas chuckles at Axel's flustered look and I just laugh and walk out of there and put in my ear buds to listen to music until Roxas taps on my shoulder. "Hey," He says softly as I pull out one and listen to the music and him.

"Hey, what's up?" I ask at him coming up to me. Most people think of me as a prodigy freak who has no social skills, but my friends obviously know better. Speaking of my friends, they all come and surround me and Roxas.

"Hey Roxy," Demyx says and strums lightly at his guitar. (Yes I know that he is known for his sitar, and trust me I will use it, but just to carry around a college campus, this seems more practical, so roll with it!)

"Oh, hey Dem." Roxas says and blushes.

"Did you need something Roxas?" I ask again as he hasn't answered yet. I squeak and laugh when Marluxia begins to tickle me and I push the pink haired man away with a playful glare.

"Well, um, I-" Roxas says and cuts himself off for a moment, "I never really have spoken to you, but I heard your high B today and was amazed, you have a great voice." He squeaks out then blushes deeply.

"Roxy, I thought you were gay, but by the way you are acting towards Bree I would suspect that you like her," Demyx observes, which is rare, considering he is still strumming at his guitar.

"Leave him alone Dem," I say and push the brown haired boy away from the blushing blond. "Thanks Roxas, that is really sweet," I say and touch his arm before Xion latches onto mine.

"Bree!" She gasps out, "Hurry, Vexen is bullying Zexion!" She says then gestures to the group.

I instantly toss my bag to Marluxia and begin running after Xion to save her purple haired boyfriend.

"VEXEN!" I shout out upon sight of the pale blond almost grey hair.

Vexen looks up with a fist raised to punch Zexion again and he smirks at me as I push into the circle of onlookers.

"Damn you people, this is sick," I scold the group who just scoffs at me and laughs as I try to pull Vexen away from Zexion. "Get off of him Vex," I say calmly as I continue to tug at him.

"Piss off bitch," Vexen says and shoves me away.

I almost lose my balance but run to him . "You know I will kick your ass if you don't get the hell away from him!" I say sternly and loudly. When Vexen doesn't move away or let go of Zexion I take this as defiance and jump into the air landing a solid kick in his chest.

"Damn bitch!" He swears as he gets up.

"Fuck off Vexen, and remember this the next time you want to bully a friend of mine," I hiss at him and begin to help Zexion up.

"I am NOT finished with you yet bitch!" He spits at me and comes at me again.

I just dodge him and trip him then place a knee firmly on his back. "I said fuck off," I whisper then shove him with my foot and walk away from the circle with Zexion in tow. "What did you do this time Zex?" I ask and look at his bruises and kiss the ones on his arms and cheeks lightly then pass him over to his girlfriend. Xion looks at him sadly and kisses the bruises also then his lips firmly.

"I didn't do anything," Zexion murmurs to me.

"Then why did he start beating you?" I ask with a quirked eyebrow.

"He pushed me over, ripped a piece of my music that I had been working on, and then I told him to just leave me alone, politely." He says and wraps his arms around Xion's shoulders.

"Fine, where's the music?" I ask. He hands me his bag tells me where it is and I retrieve it then tape it back together as well as I can.

"Thanks, for everything, you know that you don't have to save my ass, right?" Zexion asks softly.

"But then Xion would kick mine, plus I have dealt with Vexen's bullshit for a while now. He was a senior in high school and I was a sophomore in the same school. He bullied my little brother, but-" I say and break off with a sad look.

"We all know the story Bree, don't worry," Marluxia says and hugs me firmly.

"Thanks," I say and smile. I then notice that Roxas is still there, "Do you want to officially join our group? We were about to head to the dining hall for lunch?" I ask and then Olette joins us and clings to my arm like a little sister, which she could almost be.

"Um, if you don't mind, I suppose I don't have many friends. I only know Demyx a bit because he is in my dorm. Wait if you, what, five? Are college grads, don't you live off campus?" Roxas asks.

"Marly and Zexion do, Xion lives with Zexion, but Olette and I share a dorm that I acquired," I say and stroke at Olettes messy, short hair as we walk to the dining hall.

Marluxia and Zexion go through the line and just get a large amount of food and come join us at the table we chose. I sit next to Olette and Roxas sits on the other side of me then Marluxia sits beside Roxas suddenly which makes everyone laugh when he jumps.

We eat and chat and those who have classes go off to them while I stay and talk a bit more with Roxas.

"BREE!" Axel calls out from across the cafeteria.

"Axel," I say with a sigh at his antics.

"What is with that tone?" He asks innocently.

"Oh, I don't know? Maybe the fact that you are so obnoxious has something to do with it?" I say with sarcasm and Roxas laughs.

"Why are you laughing baby?" The flaming red head asks the blond.

"Baby?!" Roxas splutters.

"You look like one," Axel explains then looks seriously to me. "As you know, I am mostly a collaborative pianist, and I can't find many people who want to pair with me, but the concert for the Christmas festival, I was wondering if you would like to enter for a duet with me," Axel proposes the thought to me and blushes.

"I already entered as a solo artist," I say sadly, "Sorry, but if it is my voice that is going to be heard, I am going to be playing as well," I say and shrug. "Wait, ROXAS!" I squeal out and turn to the blond.

"What?" He asks as though I had caught him doing something wrong.

"You could do the duet with Axel!" I exclaim.

"No!" Roxas replies immediately.

"Why not baby?" Axel asks with a pout, "What did I do to you to make you not want to sing with me?" He asks.

"You were kind of mean and condescending when we first met a few hours ago," Roxas explains as though it were obvious.

"I am not usually like that, but you just looked like you were asking for it, but if you are going to be like that, then I wouldn't want to do it with some weak arsed tenor anyway," Axel says with an upturned nose and he walks away.

"Gosh, that was odd," I say and shake my head with a frown. "He usually takes stuff like that pretty well and turns it around with out a second of thought, but to actually be upset and so snooty, I've never seen it." I say in amazement, having known Axel since my junior year in high school. My last year in high school to be exact.

"What, you mean that he can be tolerable?" Roxas asks in disbelief.

"Yes," I say coldly, "But that was so unlike him, I wonder what was up with that?" I say rhetorically.

"Who knows, maybe he just doesn't like me, in that case, the feeling is mutual." Roxas says seething.

"Ouch," I say with a frown, "Axel gets along with almost everyone," I say with a contemplative look. I shrug then look at the clock and gasp. "I'll be late!" I squeak out and run to my next class, barely making it and smacking Marluxia's arm for laughing at me. "Shut up!" I hiss before the teacher walks in and begins the lecture on vocal methods.

I listen with rapt attention then when the class is over I instantly dash out and meet Axel at his dorm room since he just ended his last class for the day as well as me and will head back here for a few minutes of rest then go out and practice. As usual he shows up shortly and I glower at him before he shudders under the look, "What did I do?" He asks.

"What the hell was with that behavior earlier with Roxas?!" I hiss as he unlocks his door and throws it open gesturing for me to go in. I do and sit on his futon while he goes and sits on his bed.

"What, he was snippy with me, so I gave him the same back," Axel says simply then pulls out his binders and looks over his new music.

I sigh at this, "There is more to it than that, you usually let these kind of things blow right over your shoulder, so what the hell was with this time?" I ask with an inspecting gaze.

Axel shudders again, "Stop looking at me like that, and I was a bit stressed out and didn't have to take that from him." he says snappily.

"And now you do it again," I point out with a small smirk.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Axel bursts out, "Can't I go two minutes without you getting on my case. He was rude, I returned the favor, you are digging into my business, I am trying to hint to you to get the hell out of it, so piss off!" He says flopping back onto his bed with his hands tangled into his long red hair.

"I've seen you when you have a crush before, or do you forget my best friend in junior high?" I say with a quirked eyebrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Yeah, still nervous about the threesome, but I hope that you all like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or their characters, just like there features. If you read Axel Loves to be in Love, you would know this.

Warning: Threesome as I mentioned earlier. M/F/M

XxxX

Axel bolts up and blushes deeply, avoiding my look. "Fuck off," he says without conviction.

"Got you," I say softly, stand, and move over to sit by him, "So, you swing both ways?" I ask with a giggle.

"SHUDDUP!" He says covering his face and laying back again. I burst out into full blown laughter then silence myself and try to bring him out of his shielding hands. I finally get one away from his face and kiss the exposed cheek. This brings an entirely different reaction than I expected, he sighs, then suddenly sits up and turns away from me. "I'm fine," He says in a mumble then hugs his pillow.

"Well, the sudden movement like I shocked you by kissing you, says otherwise," I say and rest my hand on his shoulder and look at him with concern, "What is up?" I ask with emphasis on the 'is'.

"Nothing," He mumbles again and keeps turned mostly away from me.

I quirk an eyebrow, notice his position of pointedly keeping himself turned away from me and the pillow then make a small 'ah' sound. I look up to his green eye and blush at the look I see there, "You like me too, though," I say and look away in sudden embarrassment at our close proximity.

"Maybe a little," Axel says in slight denial.

"You got hard from me kissing your cheek, you do, or you just thought something really different when I kissed you," I say with an quirked eyebrow.

"Maybe the latter," he mumbles into the pillow.

"Cut the bullshit," I say and grasp his shoulder, turning him towards me. I lean forward and open my mouth slightly, then wait and let him close the distance between us as his choice. When he does I shuffle forward so that I am on my knees and place my hands on his shoulders as his rest on my waist. His tongue flicks out and I moan as the hot muscle brushes against my own then goes around my mouth, mapping it out. We pull out of the kiss and gasp, "Wow, you know how to kiss," I say in amazement.

"You do too," Axel says and pulls me into his lap gently, allowing me to climb out if I wish. I settle into it instead and feel comfortable there and rest my head against his shoulder. "How many guys have you dated?" He asks suddenly.

"What?" I ask in shock.

"How many guys have you dated?" he repeats with a deep blush and looks away from me.

"Probably four, why?" I ask looking up at him, but not offended by his question.

"Oh, just wanted to know, how you are that good," he says and begins to mumble as he goes. "Sorry if that was rude to ask," he says then looks at me finally.

"It is fine, I don't blame you. Where I work, people wouldn't be surprised if I were in the tens range by now." I say with a slight chuckle, "How about you?" I ask and kiss his neck lightly.

"Honestly?" Axel asks nervously then sighs at my nod, "about 7," he says and blushes.

"Boy's or girls?" I ask then and look up at him with a level gaze.

"Girls, with one guy, wasn't too special though," Axel says and smiles softly, unable to just look at me without a smile or blush.

"That isn't bad, don't worry," I say and kiss his jaw lightly. "Sometimes we meet the people we don't like too much, but just have to to move forward. Every broken relationship points us forward, and on to the next. To the person we need in our lives," I say softly and nip lightly at Axel's jaw.

He gasps slightly at the small bite and I lick away the minor hurt then he tilts his head down and kisses me. I sigh into the kiss and run my tongue across his teeth this time as he explores my mouth again. We struggle a bit with our tongues, but I give up and let him take control. We break apart, gasping for air again and smile at each other, "Are we dating now?" He asks.

"You have a crush on Roxas, I think we need to resolve that before anything else happens," I say and crawl out of his lap and leave with a small wave and wink. I go back to my own dorm and find Olette sighing and sitting on the big couch. Demyx walks in with a worried look, "Sup Dem?" I ask.

"Can't find Roxas, he is usually in the dorms right now, and stays there for most of the night, I wanted to invite him to dinner with us." Demyx says with a distracted look.

"I see," I murmur then leave the dorm again. I go out and look around the campus, but can't find him anywhere. "Maybe he went to a dorm, or off campus," I mumble to myself, then go to inform Axel of our dilemma. "Hey, Axel," I say as I knock on his door.

Axel opens it with a deep blush and gestures me to come in without a word. I walk in and quickly spot what caused the blush, an equally flushed Roxas sitting on his couch and looking at me sheepishly.

"You missed us yelling at each other," Axel whispers in my ear and goes to his mini fridge and grabbing out three cokes. He hands us each ours and quickly retreats to his bed again, this time the far corner of it. "Make it better," He whimpers to me and sips at his coke.

I sip at my own, "First off, Dem was worried about you Roxas, I have been looking for you for an hour now, and Demyx couldn't find you in the dorm. Second, what the hell were you yelling about this time," I say coolly, not wanting them to start yelling again, but wanting them to hear my distress. While I wait for a response I text Demyx that Roxas is alright and at Axel's.

"Sorry, didn't mean to worry you guys, just thought no one would notice me missing, as though they ever have," Roxas says with a sigh and gulps down about half of his coke quickly.

"You may have just joined the group, but we care for each other like family, we worry for each other without being asked to or told not to. We will always try to be there for you or notice you when you are or aren't there," I say with a sad look.

Roxas blushes and sighs, "Thanks and again, sorry." he says then looks me in the eye. "I don't want to talk about what we were yelling about, well not the last part of it that is," He says the eyes Axel and I don't miss the look. I look to Axel and glare at him briefly before Roxas clears his throat again, "I wanted to talk to him about how he had acted before, and we started yelling like that, just so angrily, thank God for sound proof dorms." Roxas starts and rambles slightly. "But as I said, I don't want to tell you about the last part."

I smirk, "I can guess, if you'd like, from the looks you gave each other, and the deep blush from you both, it was a bit more than yelling, and how flushed you were when I came in, as well as both of you being hard," I say and pause for them to let my observation sink in, "Axel," I address the red head, "You two kissed." I say more as confirmation rather than questioning him.

Axel goes as red as his hair and when I look at Roxas he has his face buried into a little square pillow. "Yes," Axel barely squeaks out and looks at me with fearful eyes.

"Oh," I cry out and run to him as he looks to be about to cry, "Don't worry about it baby," I whisper in his ear and hug him tenderly, but firmly.

"What does this mean for us though, I just admitted my feelings for two people, but I can't have them both," Axel whines and glances over my shoulder at an astonished Roxas who blushes more and buries his face again. Axel just whimpers out and presses his face into my neck.

"It will all be fine, you obviously like Roxas more," I say and rub his back soothingly. I am about to continue when Axel's head shoots up.

"NO!" he gasps out, "I don't like either of you more or less than the other, that is what is so hard about this. My life sucks!" Axel says angrily to himself and rubs at his eyes as he begins to cry.

"Don't cry baby," I whisper and hug him again. I almost jump when I feel a small hand on my shoulder and look up to see Roxas leaning down to hug the distressed red head. "Roxas is here for you, just like me," I say and smile to the blond who looks a bit uncomfortable, but hides it mostly as he rubs Axel's back with me.

"Yeah, I don't r-really know how I feel yet, b-but I do think that I like you both as well," Roxas says with a small stutter and smiles at me.

I smile back and love how the expression reaches his baby blue eyes. "See?" I whisper and lift Axel's chin lightly, with a finger.

Axel looks up at us both and grins then laughs slightly, "Thank you both," he manages just before there is a frantic knock on the door and I instantly jump up and get it. I see Roxas move back to the couch and Axel pouts at this, but wipes his eyes before I open the door.

"ROXY!" Demyx bursts out when the second the door is unlatched, pushes by me, and instantly tackles the fore mentioned blond. Roxas squeaks and the rest of the group follows Demyx in, but minds Roxas' space. I smile and nod to them then sit at the foot of Axel's bed. Sora looks around then smirks at the band posters on his walls while Riku holds him possessively, Marluxia sits next to Roxas as he is slowly suffocated by Demyx, Zexion pulls him off then has Xion wrap her arms around him again as he winces a bit, Olette smiles and goes to Demyx, kisses him lightly then sits on the floor pulling him down with her. I look at the odd group of friends then smile at how almost all of them are dating within the circle. Except for Marluxia, Roxas, Axel, and me, they are all dating, and dating another person in our group, but I hope to resolve that soon. I would gladly let Axel have Roxas and possibly date Marly, just to let them have their chance, but from my earlier attempt, I know that Axel won't let that happen.

"Dinner?" Axel asks as we all hear his stomach grumble.

We all laugh, get up from our sitting positions, and go out to a simple cafe. We order and I go and wait on it. When I am coming back with the food I hear Roxas talking.

"I heard Bree mentioning something about a brother having a Vexen incident," Roxas says quietly.

"Bree doesn't talk about it much anymore, and we don't bring it up for her sake, she told Marly and Olette, and in turn they told us. Vexen got the best of her brother and it took years, but eventually he couldn't take it anymore. Vexen made him feel like a piece of shit, and eventually Tom believed him. He decided to end what he thought was his worthless life." Axel explains with a solemn expression, the whole group is wearing it as Roxas looks on in horror. "It crushed Bree, she had known that he was being bullied, and he had been pulling away from everyone for years before he did end it. Worst of all, she found him, he had hung himself, and she thought it was her fault for the longest time. She took up drinking, and we still haven't gotten her completely out of that habit, but she has definitely done better, even now though, Olette and she gets a bad nights sleep because she wakes crying or screaming and Olette calms her down. She can't live alone for a while still, and if you see her leaving the campus, I warn you not to follow her, she would be going to her therapist." Axel explains in depth and with a sad look then suddenly breaks off as I walk up to the table with the tray and a rueful smile.

"Selling all of my secrets Axel?" I ask and hand out the food, replace the tray and sit again.

"Sorry, he asked about Tom," Axel says with a blush.

"It's okay, the new ones always do," I say with a small smile. "And yes, everything Axel said is true," I say looking Roxas in the eye, "Vexen has ruined my life and the chance my brother had at one, and I won't let him do that to Zexion and Xion. I have a therapist, but I have the best support group anyone could ask for right here," I say with a smile at the surrounding friends and Olette kisses my cheek affectionately. I smile at her again then look to Roxas, "Any questions?" I ask brightly.

"None that I can think of right now," Roxas says blushing, "Sorry if it hurt to hear and talk about it," he apologizes then nibbles at his food.

We all follow and eat in silence until I look at the clock, "SHIT!" I swear then jump up, wrap up the remains of my sandwich, hand it to Olette and wave, "I'm going to be late, but don't wait up!" I call over my shoulder as I run back to the campus, get dressed and washed up then jump into my car and drive to work.

I dash in and blush as my coworkers look at me then go to the back, clock in, and explain to my boss as to why I was late. He just nods and sends me out to do my job. I stay behind the counter for most of the night then see distinctly pink hair bobbing through the crowd and catch glimpses of the rest of my friends. I trade with a guy and go out gathering orders, when I arrive at the table I am pleasantly surprised to see all of them there for once and Roxas sitting in the middle of them all as they seem to be protecting him. "What can I get you guys this time?" I ask with a smile and lean on the table lightly, pencil poised above the notepad.

"Three shots of straight Jack Daniels, two house beers, one sex-on-the-beach, one martini, and something simple for the newest drinker here," Marluxia orders boldly, remembering everyone's orders perfectly.

"So what, Koolaid?" I ask Marly with a quirked eyebrow.

"Probably safe," Axel says going with my joke, ignoring Marluxia's protests to this, insisting upon something a little bit stronger.

"Don't let Marly make you drink Roxas, you may never wake up or stop throwing up, depends on your stomach," I say, turn on my tall heel then go get the orders. I return with the laden tray, pass the drinks to the appropriate persons and smirk when Roxas sips at the weak drink. "Don't expect much from that, but again, don't listen to Marluxia, he loves to watch people go mad with the alcohol." I laugh as Marly splutters then walk off and do my job. They stay for most of the night and leave a couple of hours before my shift ends, luckily Axel had ordered single shot of Jack Daniels and waited for a few hours, so I know who the designated driver was.

I walk out of work after wiping down the tables and climb into my car. When I get back I find that everyone met in my dorm and I walk in tiredly then flop onto the couch with a sigh.

"Tough night?" Marluxia asks.

"A bit," I mumble as Axel sits next to me. I smile at him then feel weight on my other side and find Roxas. Finding this situation interesting I look at them both pointedly then almost jump out of my skin when I feel someone begin to undo my shoes. I look down and find Marluxia sliding the straps of my stilettos off, placing the shoes on the ground, and rubbing my feet.

"Those shoes must kill," Axel says then picks up one and examines it.

"No, I have gotten used to them quite well now," I say and swipe my shoe back, grab the other and cling to them protectively. "Never mess with a girl's shoes," I warn.

Olette and Xion laugh at this comment then nod enthusiastically before returning their full attention to their boyfriends.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I love how platonic Bree and Marly are, they are so cute as friends, but I don't like the thought of it being any more than that.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Kingdom Hearts is owned by Disney, and Square Enix, not me.

Warning: M/F/M

XxxX

I moan and stretch as Marluxia's hands dig in expertly and make my feet feel great. As I stretch my arms above my head I feel a hand slip around my waist and pull me to a solid chest. I yelp and fall into Axel's chest then feel Roxas pull my feet away from Marluxia and into his own lap as he then picks up where the pink haired man left off. I feel a blush well up, but don't mind as Axel suddenly begins kissing me deeply. I realize that all of our friends are watching this interaction, pull out of the kiss and stand abruptly. I blush as they all look at the three of us in interest then turn and glare at Axel and Roxas. "What the hell?" I ask softly.

"We told them," Axel says simply then pulls me back down so that I am sitting in his lap and my feet are once again resting on Roxas'.

"Told them what?" I ask worriedly.

"We like each other, don't we?" Roxas asks with a worried look.

"Of course, but we never really got the chance to talk about this," I say in a rush to reassure then explain my slight discomfort. "We, well, we don't even know a lot about each other." I say in exasperation as Roxas continues digging his hands into my feet.

"Well you and I do, but yeah, we don't know much about Roxas," Axel says, "But we'll learn," He says as though it were that simple.

"This isn't that easy, it is hard to be in a three way relationship, someone almost always ends up with a bit less attention, or feeling like a third wheel. I don't want that between us," I say as I continue to melt into their touches.

"It won't Bree," Roxas says and looks at me with his ocean blue eyes, "That is why we are treating you like this now, you do and have done so much for us already, we can't let that go unrewarded," he explains.

I smile at the reasoning to the treatment then finally hear the fifth set of 'aww's and frown. "Do we have to do this in front of them?" I ask and look at the surrounding friends.

"Yes, they can control you better than either of us can if you got mad for some reason." Axel explains with a blush.

"Why would I have gotten mad?" I ask in worry.

"Precaution, didn't know if we would say the wrong thing and set you off. Don't worry," Axel says then kisses me again. I let this one happen but break it before too much happens. I then realize that I haven't been able to share at all with Roxas yet and move around. I am on my knees between the two and lean down to kiss Roxas similarly to how I kissed Axel the second time today, only a few hours ago. I sit on Roxas' lap this time and fall asleep there as Axel takes up rubbing my feet. I wake when I feel myself be lifted up and moan then curl into Axel's warm body as he takes me away from Roxas and to my bed. I sigh and pull Axel into a kiss and see Roxas and attempt to do the same but he is out of reach. He moves over and I do kiss him and fall asleep shortly after that, not even hearing the door click closed.

I sleep peacefully for once in a long while and when I wake I stretch for a moment, thank God that it is an extended weekend for me, and begin my morning with a hot shower. I dress, dry my hair, brush it, eat a pop-tart, brush my teeth, slip on my favorite boots and go into the dorm area where I find Olette and Demyx smiling at me. "What?" I ask at the strange looks they are giving me.

"Sleep well?" Demyx asks with a quirked eyebrow.

"Sure." I say uneasily.

"Your boyfriends are waiting for you in Dem's dorm," Olette says and stands, pulling Demyx up and leads me through the cold air to their dorm. I follow with a curious look but let myself be led in and squeak when I am suddenly tackled to the ground by a certain flaming red head.

"AXEL!" I shout out as he smothers me with a goofy grin. I look past him and see Roxas standing over us with a grin as well. "WHAT THE HELL?!" I shout again and attempt to shove the obviously larger boy off.

"I missed our girlfriend," He says in response then glances to Roxas, "We missed you, but I am showing it more," Axel says then sticks his tongue out at Roxas.

"Grow up," Roxas says, hauls Axel up, then holds a hand out and pulls me up gently when I take it. "Are you okay? I told him not to do that," Roxas says looking me over with concern then giving Axel a scolding expression.

"I'm fine," I say then hug Roxas with a sigh and feel my heart well up with joy and love at the sweet look on his face. I look over to Axel and yelp a bit when he hugs us both as though trying to crush us. "HELP!" I gasp out to Marluxia whom I can hear laughing.

"DON'T Marly!" Demyx protests, but I feel Axel be dragged back and see the red head be held by Marluxia and Riku as he tries to tear towards us again.

I look at Roxas, get onto my tippy toes and kiss him briefly, before going to Axel, keeping his hands off of me, I press mine to his chest, and give him a kiss as well. "Behave," I say then motion for the two older boys to release him.

Axel quickly wraps his hands around me and I yelp, "I won't be obnoxious this time," He murmurs before I can call for help again. He lifts me and carries me to the couch where we basically resume the position we had last night.

I sigh and settle into his arms then look around, finding only one person missing, "Where's Sora?" I ask looking to Riku specifically, the only other raging gay in the room other than the red head I am sitting on. Though, I suppose that him dating me makes him bi, not just gay.

"He just got up a couple of minutes before you got here, and is taking for fucking EVER in the shower," Riku says in exasperation and looks to one of the dorm's bathroom doors with longing "I can't even fuck him in there. He yelled at me when I tried." He pouts.

"For a guy, he is such a girl when it comes to hygiene and appearance," I say with a chuckle then gasp when I feel a mouth latch onto my neck, "Axel, get the fuck off!" I demand sharply.

"Why?" He asks in a murmur against my neck

"Because we are in front of friends, and I am not going to fuck either of you two any time soon. Not within the first week or month of dating is that going to happen." I state clearly and move over to the better behaved boyfriend. Roxas smiles in triumph at this and I just bat his shoulder lightly to tell him that this isn't nice. I hear whispering, look up, and find Demyx saying something into Zexion's ear before they shake hands. "What did you bet and how much?" I ask with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing," Demyx says smoothly.

"We all know that Zexion and you, Dem, can't help but bet at least once a day, so just tell me," I demand with a small smile.

"He bet that you three would break up, but you would still date Roxas," Zexion says with a triumphant look to his flustered friend, "Five bucks, not the highest of our gambling," He says with a modest expression.

"And why would you agree with that Zexion?" I ask coldly, "It is official, you guys can butt out of this relationship," I state, "Whatever happens between us, you have no right to step in and speak for anyone." I say and gesture to all of them. "Riku, you relay that message to the fucking pansy in the shower when he gets out," I snarl then stand and walk out with Roxas trailing with a frown. I hear the dorm doors bang open and catch a red glimpse and know that Axel is too. I go to the dining hall and munch on a pastry that I don't finish and split between Axel and Roxas who are just watching me this whole time with worry, "I'm fine," I say after grabbing out my notebook and writing stuff in it.

"You usually just write when you are upset," Axel states and pulls my pencil out of my hand. I try to snatch it back, but he keeps it far enough away from me that I can't get it, "A kiss for it, in front of everyone here," He bargains.

"Fuck it," I say and grab out another, even though that is my favorite pencil.

"What? You don't want to kiss me?" Axel asks with a pout.

"Not in front of everyone here," I say with a blush. I break the led on this pencil, curse, and sharpen it again. This happens a few more times before I give in, "I hope you didn't rig my pencil to do that, but either way, fine," I say caving and I stand, go over to him bend down to kiss him, but before I do, his hands pull my hips and I end up straddling his lap. I blush even deeper and imagine that it must clash badly with his hair, then forget it as he kisses me. Tenderly, forcefully, passionately, lovingly, every emotion somehow fits into this kiss and I moan into it, then jerk back and close my jaw with an audible snap. "Happy?" I question then take my pencil, and sit again. I ditch trying to write, put my things away, and just sit there.

"Pissy much?" Roxas asks and pulls my chair towards him and runs his hands up and down my sides. This simple action makes me shiver and I feel sparks where his hands touch.

"No," I manage to get out then lean back into his chest as Axel makes an upset sound in the back of his throat and comes over to us. He basically puts me into Roxas' lap and sits in my chair, then hugs us both with me in the middle of it. I almost laugh at how weird this must look and stroke Axel's long red hair. "Your hair is so soft," I murmur into his ear and see him pull away with a blush.

"Thank you," Axel responds then kisses me lightly.

"Hey, I've only gotten one kiss this morning, where's my share?" Roxas mock pouts.

"And this is what I was talking about last night," I say then kiss him. Axel takes this as he needs to kiss the blond too and when I break apart he rests his chin on my shoulder and claims Roxas' mouth for the first time in our relationship. "Oh, my God! That was soo damn cute!" I squeak and kiss them both quickly, then make it even by kissing Roxas again. They hold me there like that for about 10 more minutes then Axel stands, holds out a hand for me, then his other for Roxas and I suddenly feel myself being carried bridal style by Roxas. I cling to him and blush when people look at us. Axel gets the doors for us and we end up back at my dorm. We sit on the couch, this time I am actually sitting on the couch, not in one of their laps and I relax with them. I hear a faint beeping sound and instantly jump up, rush into my room and locate my phone. I open it up and go back out to my boyfriends with a frown, "Gotta go, see you both in a couple of hours," I say, put on a leather jacket, and go out. They follow me to the edge of the campus and when I turn to tell them bye again, Axel grabs me, kisses me deeply and I feel Roxas come up behind me. I am thoroughly kissed by Axel, then he turns me so that Roxas can have his turn.

We break from this position with me blushing, panting, and fucking wishing I didn't have to leave them right now, but I start to walk and hear them both speak, "Bye baby, we'll wait for you."

I look back briefly with a deep blush, then continue on my way, "Damn, they have been plotting this, haven't they," I mutter to myself then make it to my therapists clinic. I knock then enter the room upon prompting and smile to the female sitting behind her desk.

"So how is my favorite visitor?" She asks with a big smile.

"Fine, Dr. Maltaia," I say with a smile and brush my kiss-bruised lips for a second, thinking of my boyfriends again.

"You look more than fine," the doctor notices.

"Well, we can talk about that, but um," I say uncomfortably.

"Is it something good, bad, or you just don't want to talk about it right now?" She asks and moves to one of the couches, gesturing for me to take the other. I sit there comfortably for a second, then get up again, and hang up my jacket. "You still have the minor obsessive compulsive disorder," She notes and writes that down.

"Yeah, I suppose, it just feels more like a habit though, not like I could have it setting beside me and start twitching because it isn't hanging up," I say as a counter.

"Then do that," Dr. Maltaia orders of me. I stand again and grab it down, lay it on the couch and sit again. "Good, tell me if you feel the need to move it back to the rack," She says then we continue.

* * *

* * *

A/N: If you don't know what a depression therapy session is like, then good for you, if you do, then I don't need to explain, I am not explaining it at all, I just gave you a bit of insight on how they can start. Not always. 


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I love Dr. Maltaia, she is so down to earth compared to all the love fuck heads.

Disclaimer: Still no owns buzz off. Kingdom Hearts is not mine.

Warning: M/F/M Not yet, but sorta, with the kissing and such.

XxxX

"So, you say that you have _**boyfriends**_?" Dr. Maltaia asks to clarify, and with a bit of concern.

"Yes," I respond with a deep blush, "Is there something wrong with that?" I ask in worry.

"Well, no, but be careful, I don't need to do couples counseling with the three of you. Also, take it slow with them if you can, if not, then you need to get out of it. If they are making you go faster than you are comfortable with, voice it, or get out of the relationship," She advises.

"Yes, I already told them that this needs to go slow, and they know why I am here. They know basically everything they need to know right now," I say and muse slightly. I then smile broadly, "Would you like to meet them?" I ask.

"Well, I am busy until 5 but I should be available to come by after that," She say entertaining the thought.

"Great, you have my dorm number," I say, grab my jacket from the couch and head towards the door. We have had a friendship for years now, having known each other before I needed a therapist. She is a family friend. "See ya!" I say with a wave and leave. I rush back, and smile to the two dozing faces lying entwined with each other on my couch. "Axel, Roxas," I whisper, kissing them both on their noses.

They wake shortly after that and Roxas blushes, and sits up, a bit away from Axel. "Aww, you shy to be seen napping with me?" Axel asks with a mock pout.

"No, but it was a bit weird the way we were laying," Roxas says, then moves back over to be right next to Axel and kisses his cheek.

Axel turns his head and claims Roxas' mouth with a deep kiss and I watch the erotic scene, noticing where Axel's tongue is poking when a cheek grows a bulbous spot. "This is about what we were doing before we got tired and needed a nap." Axel informs me after they break the kiss.

I smile, and flop into their laps smiling up at them and feeling a bit tired myself. "Five o'clock, a friend is going to stop by here to meet you two," I say and do close my eyes just before hearing the door open to the dorm and the following noise informs me that the group of friends has come calling. They instantly hush upon seeing me with my eyes closed and I burst into laughter, "Really? You thought I was asleep, that shortly after having gotten back from therapy?" I ask incredulously, knowing that they all have most of my schedule memorized, at the least what times I am back.

"Well, excuse us for not wanting to disturb you." Sora says pissily while Riku hisses in his ear, probably reprimanding his rude words.

"What crawled up your ass?" I ask with a glare, "Other than the obvious of Riku's dick," I say rolling my eyes and curling into Axel's comforting embrace.

"He is still a bit hung over," Riku says with a frown, "Such a fucking lightweight and he drank three sex-on-the-beach's," Riku explains.

"Wow, not his smartest move," Roxas says with a frown then runs his hands up and down my hips and thighs again, enjoying the shivers I get by this. I try to push his hands away so that I am in control of my mind and movements, but Axel captures my hands by the wrists and I kind of let him. We all go out to lunch and settle into the German restaurant. "Is this place even a legit German restaurant?" He asks in wonder.

"I'll be the judge of that," I say as I examine the menu.

"Wait, you're German?" He asks.

"Yeah, my name isn't but on my mother's side I am, and we lived there for like 12 years," I say then look at Axel, "When we moved this red head was the first person I had met here." I say with a smile.

"It's true, she lived like two blocks from us, me and a couple of friends saw her sitting under a tree while her parent's moved their stuff into the house, and instantly two of them hit on her. My luck, I actually get her now, plus a delightful blond," Axel says and kisses both of our noses.

I look back to the menu with a smile and notice the ingredient's list on each of the items. "Seems real enough, Oh!" I exclaim when I notice one item. "I have to see how good their ruben's are. The rye bread has to be fresh, the sauce tangy, the sauerkraut salty, and the corned beef fresh and homemade as well," I state as an explanation to my item choice.

"Sauerkraut?" Axel asks with a wrinkled nose, "You mean the old pickled cabbage?" He asks.

"Yes, and it isn't that bad, you had some in like 8th grade," I explain.

"Wait, your mom made a ruben, so it had that stuff on it?" He asks with a small squeak.

"Yes, and you liked it," I state.

"I am not having that stuff ever again, I got food poisoning once off of it, it was really old, and tasted like sweaty gymsocks." He states with a wrinkled nose.

"Well whoever served you that, messed it up, it doesn't taste that bad, and it would have to be like molded to give you food poisoning." I state with a quirked brow.

We all order, and when the food is brought to us, I take a couple of bites of my sandwich, fork out a small amount of sauerkraut, and hold it up for Axel, "No!" He states simply.

"Please, I'll never make you eat it again, if you don't like it, but if you do, then you can't hate it anymore," I say and move closer to him.

"Fine," He says giving in to my small pout. He opens his mouth and I stick the fork in and watch his face as he chews. "It's weird, but not bad," he says with a small sigh.

"Good," I say then fork up some more and hold it out for Roxas. He doesn't even ask, and eats it quickly.

"I like sauerkraut, you didn't have to sell it to me, just him," Roxas says with a smile.

"Well good, because if you didn't I would be seriously put out." I say then return to my own sandwich and finish it. We all walk back to the University and wander about a bit, enjoying the slightly cool air. I then frown at the thought of the coming winter and know that this area of the U.S. Is known for it's heavy snowfall. "Winter's almost here," I mutter and feel Axel pull me into him.

"I know that you hate the cold, but now, you have two loving boyfriend's to help you fend it off." He says then jumps away, poises his arm and begins moving as though he were fencing.

We all laugh as we watch him then I look at my phone and realize that it its 4:30. "Crap," I exclaim, grab Axel and Roxas' hands and drag them to my dorm.

"Oh yeah, you had a friend coming over?" Roxas says, half asking as he realizes my rush.

"Yeah," I say simply and know that the group is following us but don't mind, I guess I wanted her to meet them as well. I unlock the door and lead them all in, we sit and wait, chatting slightly and I realize that we are almost all nervous. "You guys don't have to be here, mostly just Roxas and Axel, I told a friend that I wanted her to meet them, and I suppose I want her to meet you too, but you don't-" I say breaking off my ramble when Marluxia stands and pulls me into him.

"We want to meet her too," He says, then stands and lets me return to my boyfriend's embraces. "We'll all stay."

There is a knock on the door, I jump up and open it then hug the waiting doctor. "Come on in Angie," I say, now that we aren't in her office. I lead her in, then pull Axel and Roxas up with a smile, "This is them, Axel," I say as I gesture to the red head, "And Roxas," Now gesturing to the blond. "The rest of them are my friend group," I say gesturing to the rest of them. "Guys, this is my therapist, and family friend, Dr. Angie Maltaia." I say with a smile and nod to her.

"It is good to meet you all, I admit that I was only expecting meeting her boyfriends, but now I get to meet all of the people who have helped make my job a bit easier every now and again." Angie says with a smile.

I then move about and introduce everyone separately, "This is Marluxia," I say as I stand by the pink haired man, "Sora and Riku, Demyx and Olette, and Xion and Zexion," I say walking around and introducing them by couples.

"Why did you introduce them like that?" She asks with wonder, "In the pairs like that?"

"They are dating in those pairs." I say with a blush as she looks at Sora and Riku pointedly. "Don't judge," I scold her when she almost gags in disgust. "If they disgust you, then how do Roxas and Axel not?" I ask her and walk back over to them, twine my arms around Roxas' waist and feeling Axel come up behind me.

"I just assume that the only thing that they have in common is their interest in you," She says in a factual tone.

"Wrong," Axel says then smirks to her and suddenly claims Roxas' mouth over my head and enjoys the purrs that come from him.

I look at Angie and see her actually gag in disgust, this upsets me so I push my two boyfriend's apart and walk up to her. "You act like you are so virgin to the idea of homosexuals, what the hell is up with that?" I ask in anger.

"Sorry, but I am so virgin to the idea of homosexuals using PDA," She retorts back.

"Well, would you prefer to meet a homosexual hanging with his boyfriend and thinking that you have a crush on him and being shocked by reality that he IS gay!" I say in her face.

She just blinks at me then starts laughing, "Wow, I haven't had this kind of conversation in years, to be specific as to why, it is because one of my couples sessions was a gay pair." She says with a smile and laugh. "Don't worry, I don't actually feel that way towards anyone who is gay or lesbian, I like that you are unafraid to show that you love your partner." She says with a sincere smile to Sora and Riku, then to me, Roxas, and Axel.

"Good," I say with a nod. I then look at my phone and head to my room, "Gotta get ready for work, but wait here," I say to Angie. I walk in and only just realize that I was being followed when Axel slips his hands around my waist making me squeak. Roxas comes in behind him and closes the door while I look on in worry, "No sex, especially with all of my friends outside that door," I say firmly.

"Don't worry, we just came in," Axel says then sits on my bed while Roxas sits on his lap with a grin.

I just roll my eyes and go to my closet, "Might as well get comfortable around you guys now," I say as I unzip my boots, strip off my top, and step out of my jeans. I then grab out another pair of jeans, skinny jeans this time, slip my boots again, then slip on a loose blue blouse, and turn around to let my boyfriends admire my outfit. I then proceed to curl my hair as I had neglected to do this morning, then I pin it up and open the door, looking back at Roxas and Axel who are stuck to each other once again, "Hello!?" I say and wait for them to turn and look at me owlishly. I smirk then walk out.

"Wow, you look stunning Bree," Marluxia says admiring me, "I wish you were available, because if you were, that outfit would make me snatch you up in a second."

I smile and blush then feel Axel's hands come around my waist possessively. I smile up at him and kiss him lightly, "Do you want to come to the club tonight Angie?" I ask with a hopeful look.

"Why?" She asks cautiously.

"I am performing tonight!" I squeak out and sashay around my friends with a big smile. "My boss let me know ahead of time, so that I can be ready, and because I am going to be alone in the performance. Last time I was just a back up singer and it sucked big time," I say then mutter the last part.

"Wow, that sounds fun, I think I'll come, but don't expect me to drink, you know how I feel about that," Angie says with a smile.

"GREAT!" I squeal and jump up and down, which turns out to be a bad idea for me when Roxas snatches me up in the middle of a jump. "Yikes!" I yelp out when he gets me and holds me.

"You look too damn sexy to go anywhere," He whispers into my ear. I shiver and blush at the tone of his voice then bury my face into his neck and shoulder. "Don't you think Axel?" He asks.

"Yes, but I think it would be worth it to see her perform," Axel says and comes up to me, I now can't see anyone past him, so that means that they can't see me, so I am fine with this for now. I smile up at them both and they each kiss me briefly.

Axel steps away and Roxas puts me down gently then I look around at them and smile broadly, "I can't wait then," I say then say bye for now and tell them that I perform at 7, when it is currently 5:45. I head out to my car, drive to work, clock in, and go talk to my boss. I skipped on the makeup for the time, but when he says that he doesn't me working until after my performance I go to the employee bathroom and do it. My eyes are currently mostly a gray color and the smokey eye makeup makes them pop so I continue with that general color, leaning towards a blue grey for eye makeup and make my lips a faint silvery pink. When I am done I go out and up to the DJ to inform him of my song choice. I then wait by the bar and chat with my work friends.

"Bree, you look so damn hot, any guy would go mad for you," Trisha says in envy.

"I already have someone, I am no longer available, and I am pretty sure that any guy who tried to hit on me would get hurt." I say with a smile at thinking what Axel would do and how Roxas would help, or protect me. I see them walk in and go wait with them, sitting by Axel, but not letting him hold me, for fear of ruining my hair, makeup, or clothes.

"You're nervous," Angie and Axel both observe and voice this observation at the same time. Everyone laughs at this and I blush with a nod.

"Don't be baby," Roxas says and rubs gently at the back of my neck. I melt into the touch and just stare out at the dance floor without really seeing it or the people on it.

My boss walks out onto the stage and I instantly realize that I need to be up there in a second. "Ladies and gentlemen, we have a treat for you tonight, one of my very own employees will be performing for you tonight, and I am certain that you will enjoy her. Please help me welcome Bree Kyle!" he calls and gestures for me to come up. I step up with a big blush and smile and nod to him in thanks and then to the DJ to start the song.

* * *

A/N: Omigosh! I just realized that the last time there i put Tyler, not KYLE! i am such a fail, omigosh, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: I LOVE these songs, and they are kinda perfect for both Bree and myself, but no I am not involved in a threesome, I think my boyfriend would have an objection to that, though a friend of ours says that he is included in a love triangle between us. I hate it, but have begun to believe it. He has a girl now, so maybe he will leave us alone. BUT DON'T LEAVE! Yes I did this over internet and don't read into this, my mind is fucked up, that is all.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Slow Down by Ally and AJ, those and Smile by Avril Lavigne or I Love You by Avril as well.

Warning: Maybe a bit of language in this one, but no sex yet.

XxxX

I begin to sing and look right at Roxas and Axel most of the time as I do.

_I need a little time_

_To see what you're made of_

_I know what's on your mind,_

_Your head's gotten full of._

_Let's not rush,_

_You're movin' way to fast_

_We can figure it out_

_We can make this last_

_We don't have to be so serious_

I remove the mic from it's stand and back up as I sing this part and look at them almost hurting that I am singing this.

_You need to_

_Slow down_

_I'm not goin anywhere_

_Slow down_

_If you can_

_I need a little time for air_

_If you just let me breathe_

_Maybe I'll stick around_

_If you slow down._

I get a death grip on the mic and smile at them a bit making sure that everything I do makes this song seem sincere.

_I wannna little space_

_A little less attention_

_You see it on my face_

_Don't need an explanation_

I point to my face as I say that line and shake my head slightly.

_Let's not rush, you're movin way to fast_

_We can figure it out_

_We can make this last_

_We don't have to be so serious_

_You need to_

_Slow down_

_I'm not goin anywhere_

_Slow down_

_If you can_

_I need a little time for air_

_If you just let me breathe_

_Maybe I'll stick around_

_If you slow down_

I spread my arm out as I say 'I'm not goin anywhere' As though they were questioning it.

_Keep comin you won't leave me alone_

_Baby our love fight gets so drunk_

_Leavin flowers at my door_

_Have enough don't need anymore_

_If Even what we have right now_

_Has to slow down_

_I'm not gonna let anywhere_

_Slow down_

_I'm not goin anywhere_

_Slow down_

_If you can_

_I need a little time for air_

_If you just let me breathe_

_Maybe I'll stick around_

_Slow down_

_I'm not goin anywhere_

_Slow down_

_If you can_

_I need a little time for air_

_If you just let me breathe_

_Maybe I'll stick around_

_You have to slow down_

_If you just let me breathe_

_Maybe I'll stick around_

_Not goin anywhere_

_If you just let me breathe_

_Maybe I'll stick around_

_Not goin anywhere_

_If you just let me breathe_

_Maybe I'll stick around_

_Not goin anywhere_

_If you slow down_

I end the song and finally notice the rest of the audience as they woot and holler to me. The continue this for several minutes as I smile, laugh, and blush. Finally someone starts chanting encore, so I go talk to my boss and then when he says yes I go to the DJ and tell him the next song.

I listen to the brief intro then jump right in, moving with the slightly harsh beat.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_But you don't really give a shit_

_You go, and you go, and you go with it_

_Cause you're fucking crazy rock and roll_

_You said hey, what's your name_

_It took one look and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah, you said hey, and since that day_

_You stole my heart, and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_And that's why I smile it's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around,_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why, I smile_

_Last night I blacked out I think,_

_What did you, what did you put in my drink_

_I remember makin out and then_

_I woke up with a new tattoo,_

_Your name is on me and my name is on you_

_I would do it all over again_

_You said hey, what's your name_

_It took one look and now I'm not the same_

_Yeah, you said hey, and since that day_

_You stole my heart, and you're the one to blame_

_Yeah_

_And that's why I smile it's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around,_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why, I smile_

_The reason why, I smile_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_

_I do what I want when I feel like it_

_All I wanna do is lose control_

_And that's why I smile it's been a while_

_Since everyday and everything has felt this right_

_And now, you turn it all around,_

_And suddenly you're all I need_

_The reason why, I smile_

_The reason why, I smile_

_The reason why, I smile_

I had long since lost myself in the song and was just singing it, that when it ended I was sad. Until the audience wanted another. "Last one folks, my voice is going to give out, and I need that for school," I say with a broad grin then turn to see my boss nod and I go back to the DJ. I pick another song then wait for it to start while I look at Roxas and Axel. I start right away with it, but am not really singing words.

_I like your smile_

_I like your vibe_

_I like your style_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And I, I like the way you're such a star_

_But that's not why I love you, Hey!_

_Do you feel do you feel me_

_Do you feel what I feel too_

_Do you need do you need me_

_Do you need me_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you, just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_la-la, la, la-la-la, la-la, la, la-la_

_I like the way you misbehave when we get wasted_

_But that's not why I love you_

_And how you keep your cool when I'm complicated_

_But that's not why I love you hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me_

_Do you feel what I feel too_

_Do you need me do you need me_

_Do you need me_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you, just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_Oh-o, Oh-o_

_Even though we didn't make it through,_

_I am always here for you _

_Yeah-ah-ah-a-ah_

_You're so beautiful_

_But that's not why I love you_

_I'm not sure you know_

_That the reason I love you is you_

_Being you, just you_

_Yeah the reason I love you_

_Is all that we've been through_

_And that's why I love you_

_La-la, la, la-la-la, la-la, la, la-la_

_La-la, la, la-la-la, la-la, That's why I love you_

I sing this staring at them again and they look at each other every now and then making me smile at how in love all three of us are. I end it with a soft smile, bow, put the mic back and walk off to them. My whole table stands and I am sucked into a group of hugs, pats, and congratulations. I smile and take them with a blush and nod until I am finally passed to my boyfriends who both cling to me, pepper me with kisses and soft touches, and we all finally sit.

"I knew you were good, especially as a classical singer, but contemporary music is great for you too!" Xion exclaims and beams at me.

"Thanks," I say and let myself relax for a few moments. I only know realize how physically drained I am and frown, dreading how the rest of the night is going to be. My boss comes by and answers that worry.

"Take the rest of the night off," he says with an approving smile.

I thank him and smile back then slump into Axel and swing my legs come over Roxas' lap. "Thank God! I would have died if I had to work the rest of the night," I say and close my eyes. I hear a waitress come up to take our orders and compliment me quickly. "Thanks," I say without opening my eyes.

Marluxia orders for us all again and I frown when I can't tell which item was ordered for me. I hear the girl set the glasses down and then he passes them around. I open my eyes and look down at the tall drink in front of me with a small frown. "Drink it and thank me later." Marluxia practically demands.

"Hell no," I splutter looking at him for being so stupid as encouraging me to drink. Angie returns to the table having gone to the restroom right after my last song. "Leaving?" I ask her as she frowns to her phone.

"Yeah, my husband had some car trouble and needs a lift. You were GREAT!" She squeals and I smile at her antics. We all bid her farewell and wave as she leaves.

I look again at the drink I was ordered and frown, "How the hell did I not catch this item when you listed them off?" I ask glaring at now.

"Because I am just that good, and so is that drink, don't waste it." Marluxia says with a smirk.

"Again, Hell No," I say emphasizing every word.

"What is it?" Axel asks and sniffs it briefly before quickly pulling back at the burning alcohol smell. "Straight alcohol?!" He asks in concern.

"No, it just smells like it and stings like a bitch going down," Marly explains while Demyx laughs.

"It is white, so how you though it was straight alcohol I don't know," I mutter then begin to name off the items in it, "It is fairly simple to be honest, vodka and heavy cream." I state with a glare at Marluxia. "It is a drink unique to this place, commonly garnished with a mint sprig as you can see. The Baby German," I state with a glare at the drink. "Only called German because of the vodka. Called Baby German because of the cream, and the stereotype that most or all German's drink makes it the combination of them." I say then move the glass towards Marluxia, "If you recommend it so highly, then you can drink it instead of being racist." I say glaring at him.

"I wasn't being racist, I knew that you needed something to help you feel better, so this was one of the best that I could think of." Marluxia says in defense.

"Next time, give me a sex-on-the-beach." I say harshly.

"Please, just this once, have a bit of fun, drink it, and dance," Marly whines.

Roxas reaches for the glass, "I'll drink it if-"

"Hell no!" I say taking the glass from the newest drinker. "Not a good idea baby," I say then catch the smile on his face as this was his goal, "Jerk," I mutter then hold the glass up to my lips. I first pluck the mint sprig out then tip the glass back and down it in a few gulps. I wince at the cold burning sensation then pop the mint into my mouth and chew, letting it cover up the heavy taste of Vodka. "Dammit, why the hell did I let you talk me into that, I am such a fucking hypocrite," I say then glare at Marluxia.

"You did it because I am the king of fun around here, now let's dance, and see if I can find a girl who would go out with me around here." He says stands and scans the club while I stand, take Axel and Roxas by the wrist and lead them to the middle of the dance floor. I kiss Axel heavily then turn my back to him and grind against him as I kiss Roxas. I feel the music pounding through my system and I love this feeling. I haven't been this free in ages, all my time going to school or work and never having the time to even think about anything else, now I have two boyfriends and am at my own club, dancing with them. I am free.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Did you like the songs by the way, I hope you knew them or looked them up. Either way, let's get back to my fic. I LOVE IT!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Bree, her shrink, and a few other characters, as well as the personalities that I use, but not Kingdom Hearts.

Warning: M/F/M later. Yeah. . .

XxxX

Well fuck, I know now that I am the most drunk I have been in a while and I haven't had anything else to drink. Want to know why I think this? I just got us into a fight because I kissed Marly.

"Why the hell did you do that?" Axel growls in my face as I whimper and back into one of the booths.

"Axel, I don't know, I'm sorry, I am fucking drunk!" I say avoiding looking at his pissed off face.

"Axel, don't scare her, and it wasn't her fault," Roxas says coming to my rescue. I just look at him with what I know is a pitiful face and whine. "Oh!" He squeaks then holds me against his chest while I shake and sob, "Hush now baby." He says soothingly.

"I'm sorry Axel, I knew that I would fuck this up, I am so sorry," I mutter into Roxas' chest.

"Axel, I hope you aren't the reason poor Bree is blubbering right now," Marluxia says finally coming back up to me.

"He started yelling in her face and she looked so scared, lost, and torn," Roxas says ratting out his misbehaving boyfriend, "But, even though I just kind of told him off by saying that, don't be mean to him, we'll handle this," Roxas says, strokes my hair as I calm down a bit then wipes my streaked mascara away and kisses my nose. "Are you okay now baby?" He asks and brushes my hair back.

I nod then look at Axel for a second, "Shoo," I say looking at the rest of our friends.

"Are you s-" Demyx tries to intercede.

"I said go, so go," I say sternly, when he raises his hands in surrender I grab Axel's hand lightly and pull him to the seat with me. "Like I said, I am fucking drunk and it is a miracle that I can acknowledge that, let alone that it was Marly that I kissed, not some stranger," I say looking at the table rather than at him or Roxas who has slid in next to me and is rubbing my back gently. "I am going to feel like shit in the morning, but I am mostly in control of myself now, I am sorry, I am sorry, I am-" I say repeating my apology.

"Stop apologizing," Axel scolds with a grin. "I forgive you, and I am so terribly sorry that I scared you. You should know by now that I am very impulsive, so my first instinct was to assume he kissed you until he pushed you away and looked like you were insane. Then my instinct was to take you away from him, and yell at you until my lungs burst." Axel says with a sad look, "I should never listen to my instincts," He says with a rueful smile.

"Some of them are good, some of them should crawl up a whore's ass and die." I say with a grin then rest my head on Axel's shoulder. "Are we good again?" I ask hoping that we are, because if we weren't I would die, and I want to kiss him so badly right now, but that could be the vodka talking.

"Yes, we are more than good, we love each other," Axel responds looking at Roxas then grinning against my lips when I suddenly kiss him. I feel myself be lifted slightly and find that I am being set on the table while Axel and Roxas slide closer together. I lean down and rest my hands on his chest then twine one hand into his long red hair.

Axel finally breaks the kiss by gently pushing my shoulders back so I let go and then look to Roxas who looks rather neglected. I quickly twine my hands into his hair and latch onto him next, kissing him deeply and loving the tender way his tongue slips around my mouth compared to how Axel's is possessive with me. I then moan when I feel Axel's mouth on my neck, nipping, and sucking it. I break apart and hiss when he bites rather harshly. "Shit!" I swear at this, "What the hell?" I ask when he pulls away.

"I was jealous" Axel says with a grin, "And I know that you liked it," He purrs then kisses my lips lightly. I blush and rub at the bite then break the kiss and return the bite. "Wow!" he purrs again.

"That. Is. Disturbing," Roxas says breaking each word apart and smiling playfully.

I grin and like the bite mark then look at Roxas, "No, it is hot," I say then kiss his cheek, "But I know how sweet and virgin you are, so I'll keep the kinky stuff to a minimum." I say with a wink.

Roxas blushes and wrinkles his nose slightly then brushes my hair back. "I hate how violent you two can be," He says and eyes Axel pointedly.

"Oh? Something happen between you two when I wasn't around?" I ask noticing the look.

"All you need to know is that I bit his tongue a bit too hard," Axel says with a blush and kisses Roxas' nose.

I smile up at the two of them and grin, "Wow, you do like it rough," I say then lick his neck again.

"You have no idea," Roxas says with a evil grin.

I then feel my phone buzz in my pocket and dig it out, looking at the message, "Shit!" I swear and push Axel out of the booth and stand, rushing to the back, grabbing my jacket and purse.

"What?" Axel asks me when I come back out.

"Please tell me you aren't drunk Roxas," I beg of the blond who walks over with the rest of our friends following.

"I had a sip of Axel's beer, that was it, so I am fine," Roxas says with a shrug.

"Good, you drive," I say tossing my keys to him and running out the door. I hear him following me and I jump in, "Dorms, I need to see Vexen," I say when he gets in and starts the car.

"Why?" He asks then lets it drop instantly when I glare at him, Axel hops in the car just before he pulls away and we both look at him briefly before I gesture for Roxas to drive. He goes and we get there in only a few minutes.

I instantly jump out of the car and stalk to Vexen's dorm, "WHAT THE HELL!?" I screech when he is standing out there smoking even though the campus is tobacco free.

"What?" He asks with his vile green eyes piercing me.

"You know very well what!" I say and stand there in his face. I hear Axel and Roxas coming up behind me, but push them away when they tug at me. "What did you do, not ten minutes ago!?" I say feeling tears come to my face and choking.

"If you are crying then I think you already know," He says then almost laughs when I push him aside and go into the dorm.

"Bree," A girl whispers and takes my hand gently, leading me to a girl's dorm.

I walk into the room and find three other girls sitting around then one sprawled out on the bed that they are surrounding, "Kairi," I gasp and rush to her. I pull her head into my lap and take in the bald patches where her hair was ripped out. I hold her as she shudders and cries.

"Oh god!" Roxas gasps upon entering the room. Axel puts his hands around the blond's hips and kisses his head.

"Br-r-ree," The red-headed girl stutters out and clings to me.

"It's okay Kairi," I say and lightly touch a bruise on her cheek.

"You were right about Vexen," She says in half apology then sits up and looks at me with a sad eyes, one swollen nearly closed.

"Don't worry about that right now, are you alright?" I ask and stroke her arm gently.

"I'll be fine, Vexen has a week to pack up, he is off of his scholarship and can't go here anymore, he is banned from the campus." Kairi says with a small smile.

"Serves him right, even though he deserves even more than that," I say and kiss her forehead. "Why did he do this?" I ask.

"He was drunk, probably still is, and he wanted sex. We had talked about this before, but this time he got so mad and he did-" She says breaking off into sobs.

I pull her into me and tuck her gently into a blanket as she huddles to me. "It's fine, you'll be fine," I say and kiss the top of her head. I then look at Roxas and Axel who are looking downright murderous right now, "Chill guys," I say coldly considering the possibility that I am having the same thoughts as them. "Do you want me to stay tonight?" I ask her.

"No, you can-" Kairi says with a small pause, looking to my boyfriends.

"Don't if you want me here, then just say so," I say and smile at the two boys.

"Okay, please stay," She says weakly.

"I'll be back," I say after a moment, hand her off to another girl who has already moved her stuff into the room for a longer stay than just the night. I walk out with Axel and Roxas trailing me, I go to the only other open door, grab a pillow, blanket, and walk back out. "Here, even though you don't deserve this," I say and throw them onto the ground, "If you even dare going in, or go into another dorm to stay with anyone," I say pointing my finger at his nose, "I swear, I will cut your balls off personally, hang them on a chain, and make you wear them." I then pause momentarily, "Am I understood?"

"Yes," Vexen drawls out.

"Good," I say then storm back in. I go to Kairi's room and find the girl sobbing again. I rush to her and take my place again, curling her into me and pulling the covers up over us and waving bye to Axel and Roxas. The two other girls leave with small bye's and I hold Kairi all that night.

I leave her that morning with her two friends then go to my own dorm, freshen up, and go meet up with the group for breakfast.

"Is she alright?" Marluxia asks softly as I half doze in Axel's arms as Roxas feeds me small bites of doughnut.

"Mostly, but would you be if someone like Vexen picked you apart and beat you?" I ask taking the next offered piece of doughnut and kissing Roxas' fingertips momentarily.

"Probably not," Demyx says with a sad look to replace his near constant smile for once.

"Exactly," I say, "She fell asleep last night crying, she didn't wake up again, but she didn't dream to well. She woke up when I was leaving, but her other friends were there to help her out, she probably won't be going to class tomorrow though," I say with a sigh and eating the next bite, closing my eyes in exhaustion at having been drunk that night and having gotten minor sleep.

"You do good with hangovers," Zexion observes.

"No, I don't get them usually," I say with a grin, "Alcoholic, remember?" I say with a rueful smile.

"True," They all nod and observe which makes me burst out laughing.

"Just cause I admit it, doesn't mean that you guys have to agree!" I screech and cross my arms with a pout. Axel manages to wipe it away with thorough kisses on my lips, neck, and shoulders. I look at Roxas as he feeds me another piece of doughnut and I kiss his fingers before pulling away from Axel and kissing the blond.

"You two are going to kill me with love eventually, just so that you know," I say with a smirk before kissing Roxas again and then pulling away and sliding to the seat between them and leaning my head on Roxas' shoulder.

"We will revive you if that ever actually happens." Axel says and nips at my earlobe.

"I look forward to it," I say with a giggle. I deny anymore bites of doughnut and sip at my water as the conversation goes on around me. Throughout this time I am thinking that if Vexen has ruined another life permanently then I swear that I will kill him. I nearly screech when Axel begins to pick me up and carry me out, "Warn me next time, you know how jumpy I am," I mutter and curl into him.

"Got it," He says with a big grin and chuckle. We all go to an empty practice hall and sit around there. I settle at the piano with Axel beside me and Roxas leaning lightly on it. I play and watch as Axel follows me, catching my made up tune quickly. It begins to sound like it needs more and just as I think that I hear an acoustic guitar playing. I look up at Demyx as he strums and smiles at me. Marluxia then starts singing chords and Xion sings a made up melody while Roxas starts to sing harmony with her. Riku sits by and watches, knowing that a director would be moot in this because we are all going with each and are mostly following the piano. When the tune turns from spontaneous and happy to a sour and sad tune I wonder what went off, then realize that it was me. Everyone slowly stops while I keep playing and I listen to my own work and feel it growing angry. I start to hum then sing out and feel myself growing furious and rushing towards some unknown ending. When the notes become harsh chords I stop then start again as it grows soft and sad. I end it with a sweet harmony and hum. I sit there staring at my hands and wondering how much I just told about how I feel, but sigh and look up at them all as they stare in amazement.

"That was amazing, sweet, sad, breathtaking, and you sounded pissed off," I hear someone speak from behind me. I stand suddenly and look at the teacher who stands in the doorway.

"Thank you, I suppose, Mr. DeTreon." I say politely.

"You sound like you have been having a hard time," He observes again, "It was beautiful, you should write it down and put some lyrics to it," He advises then.

"I don't think I could," I say with a blush.

"Are you not Bree Kyle," Mr. DeTreon asks with a smile, "The prodigy I hear about from all of the other teachers? I am possibly the only teacher who has yet to properly meet you, and I think that this might be fitting. I am the music composition teacher," He says proudly. "The best I hope to help you write a song from your heart," he says with a grin to Riku which is not lost upon me. I look at the white haired boy and scowl then turn back to the young teacher.

"That sounds great, I assure you Mr. DeTreon, but my schedule is full, and this weekend has been the most hectic of my life, I couldn't handle another class," I say declining politely.

"Don't think of it as a class, just an outlet," Mr. DeTreon counters, "And please, since I am not a teacher of yours, call me Saix." He says and pushes his boldly blue hair out of his face.

"Even I call you Saix though, and I am a student of yours," Riku says with a smirk, walks over to the conductor's stand and picks at the music resting there. He then ducks under the stand and pulls out a pack of music sheets, blank and just waiting to have notes written upon it. "Here," He says offering it to me.

I take it and smile, "What am I getting into?" I ask him with a grin.

"The best thing ever," He responds with a wink.


	7. Chapter 7

A/U: Well, um, still no lemon happening, but some kink. Hope you likes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, I never have, I never will. I just own my characters and the plot.

Warning: Later Lemons, M/F/M.

XxxX

I look at Saïx with a soft smile, "When do you want to talk about this next week?" I ask and feel Axel wrap his arm around my waist.

"Whenever you are free, Riku can show you to my apartment," Saïx says with a smirk then walks out with a wave and goodbye.

We all wave back and smile to each other, "So, Bree is going to write a song or two?" Sora asks and wraps his arms around Riku's waist.

"Looks like it," Riku confirms and kisses the top of his head.

"We'll see, I don't know what I am getting into, and I don't really think I'll have time for this." I say and hold the sheet music gently in my arms, then feel Axel's arms come up from my waist to encircle me. I look up at him and am pleasantly surprised when he kisses me.

We realize that we have been in here long enough that it is about time for lunch, so we order pizza and wait in my dorm for it. When the pizza arrives the girls eat only two or three slices while the guys eat about five apiece.

"Pigs," I mutter to the only two boys who can sit by me.

"I'm sorry," Roxas responds instantly. When we all look at him in shock he blushes, "Wow, um, that was stupid, umm," He says realizing his mistake.

"It's okay babe," Axel says then kisses his nose over my head as I had slouched into the couch further than they had. "We just have a mean girlfriend," Axel says and looks down at me with an evil smirk.

I shrink away from that look, but when I try to run Axel grabs my waist and clutches me tightly to his chest. "HELP!" I gasp as he practically smothers me.

"What should her punishment be?" Axel asks Roxas with a scary twinkle.

"NO, NO PUNISHMENTS!" I screech out and try to kick away. I glare at my friends who just laugh and shrug.

"I don't know," Roxas says with a grin, "What do you think?" Roxas asks turning to Marluxia.

"What?!" I yelp. "Don't ask him!" I beg of Roxas as he smirks. He shakes his head at me then looks back at Marluxia.

"She deserves a spanking!" Marluxia suddenly exclaims.

I practically wail, having known that this was going to come from someone.

Axel takes action instantly and turns me over on his lap. "Would you do the honors?" he asks Roxas.

"Why thank you!" Roxas says and stands over me.

I have given in by now mostly because Axel is cheating by rubbing my side so gently that I feel like I should be purring. I yelp when Roxas actually smacks my ass hard and look at the two of them.

"You were rude, that is a bad girl," Axel purrs as he holds me still for Roxas to continue.

Roxas probably smacks my ass five times before pulling me from Axel's arms and curling me into him, "Never make us do that again," He says and kisses the top of my head sweetly.

"You two are bipolar and sick," I mutter but curl further into Roxas when the door opens and cold wind blows in. "When did you two leave and why?" I ask catching sight of Olette and Demyx.

"We left just a second ago, we saw the first spanking, and I had to make a call," Demyx says in a sour tone.

"Well, someone finally wiped that damned smirk off of his face. What happened?" Riku asks with a laugh.

"It isn't funny Riku," Olette scolds, "His sister had a bad fight with her boyfriend and she wanted to talk to him, so he called her." She explains and hugs Demyx.

"Thanks Olette," He says and kisses the top of her head then looks at us, "I believe you have met her Bree?" Demyx says more as a question to confirm his suspicion.

"Oh!" I gasp, remembering her, "Kira right?" I ask and can practically see the dirty blond haired girl with her dainty features.

"Yeah," Demyx says almost ruefully.

"That's too bad to hear, but then again, this isn't new is it?" I say and smirk slightly.

"Oh shut up!" Demyx says with a scowl. He then sticks his tongue out childishly and I feel the sudden urge to do the same.

I give in and scrunch up my face as I do so, then yelp when I feel something sharp nip at my tongue. I open my eyes and see Axel smirking at me then he kisses me and runs his own tongue across the small hurt he made. I blush and almost regret having stuck my tongue out, but with this kiss I can't help but moan and want to do it again later. I rest my head on Roxas' shoulder and curl into him after Axel lets me go and feel like I should be in Axel's lap, considering that Roxas was the one who spanked me, but can't help it when Roxas is the sweeter of my two boyfriends.

"You three are so damn cute!" Namine exclaims suddenly, and we all look up at her with strange expressions. "What? Don't tell me that the rest of you weren't thinking it!" She exclaims.

"No, but way to state the obvious Nam!" Demyx says and uses her hated nickname.

I blush and bury my face into Roxas' neck. I feel Axel's larger hands stroking my back and chuckling deeply. I purr when Roxas begins to run his hand through my hair and stroking the pad of his other thumb in circles on my hips. I suddenly jump up when I feel my phone buzz in my pocket then pull it out and check the message I got. I frown then stuff it back in and settle back between my boyfriends.

"Nothing important?" Marluxia asks with a quirked brow.

"Not really, Kiela is sick and I need to cover for her shift. Not a big problem, just means a bigger paycheck." I say coolly.

"You do have classes tomorrow," Axel reminds me and strokes one side while Roxas strokes the other.

"I work in the middle of the week, and go to class the next morning all of the time," I say in a retort.

"Kay, your problem, don't complain if you are tired during a class and don't want to go the next, because I know you and you won't skip a class unless you are on your death bed." Axel says with a evil grin.

"Exactly, I don't miss classes, no matter how tired I am, so piss off," I say with a bit more venom than necessary.

"Be nice, or do we have to repeat your punishment?" Roxas asks with a hiss in my ear.

I get a dark look and suddenly stand, walking over to Riku and Sora who chuckle deeply. I suddenly flop onto their laps like I had on Roxas and Axel's and smile up at them as they laugh more. "If you ever do that again, you both are screwed, and that is ever, not just around these guys," I say with a glower. I then proceed to curl up with Sora on Riku and hum as he hugs me and strokes his boyfriends hair. I like this, just being held by someone, but I then get uncomfortable when they begin kissing so I go back to my own boyfriends and eye them as I sit between them. When they show no signs of orneriness I settle in fully and start thinking about the day. Saïx was acting weird when he addressed Riku and also seemed to be hinting at something. Riku pulls out his phone and looks at it when it beeps lightly. He excuses himself, telling us bye for the evening and we all say bye back. I then get a bad feeling in my gut at this seeming coincidence. I get up and follow him out with a few muttered excuses to the group. "Riku!" I call out as he walks hurriedly.

"What Bree?" He asks with a flushed look on his face.

"Where are you going?" I ask him calmly even though I want to fully interrogate him.

"I said I needed to practice a bit more for the concert," He says looking away and biting at his lips.

"Then why are you nervous right now?" I ask, not missing the small things.

"What, I can't be nervous to practice?" He asks incredulously.

"I swear, that if you are going to do something stupid and hurt Sora, I will kick you ass and so will everyone else," I say and see him gulp visibly.

"I am going to tell Saïx tonight that I can't do this anymore, I care too much about Sora to do that to him anymore," Riku says quietly looks back at my dorm building then to me again.

"You mean that you have done this before?" I ask softly, and almost hurting.

"Yeah," Riku admits and looks away again. "Like I said, I won't do it ever again." He promises and I smile lightly and scowl again.

"If you do, then you know what happens," I say with a glower and wave slightly to him as I walk back to the dorm and watch him walk slowly off of the campus.

A/N: CLIFFY! sorry, I just haven't been able to update much, so I decided to let this one be a short chapter just to give you guys something. REVIEW PLEASE! I am not one of those people who can write a million words without support. I need your reviews to write more. Please! I would even take Flames, just for the sake to have something to run off of. I will hopefully have another chapter up in a week or two. Hopefully no more than that. Have a MERRY CHRISTMAS until then though. I love all of my readers, and of course my sweet little (Not physically) Meganla. I HATE BEING SHORT! But oh well. . . REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
